New Cyclops Serial Killings
For the original cold case, see Cyclops Serial Killings (2013) For the original version of this case, see Murder of Shoko Nadami ---- **Kuranushi Residence (extra victim) |image = DeAd-set.png|date = *November 1st–5th, 2019 (new murders)|previous = Suicide of Rohan Kumakura|next = N/A|concurrent =Murder of Shoko Nadami; See here for full listIn all Branch A routes: Murder of Renju Okiura, Incident at Minato District Highway, Fight at the Kumakura Office, Murder/Attempted Murder of Iris Sagan. In Ota Route: Murder of So Sejima. In Mizuki Route: Restraint of Mizuki Okiura, Shootout at the Sejima Residence. In Annihilation Route: Murder of So Sejima, SAT Raid at the Sagan Residence, Murder of Hitomi Sagan }}The 2019 Cyclops Serial Killings (サイクロプス連続殺人), also just known as the New Cyclops Serial Killings, was a series of events that occurred in Branch A of ''AI: The Somnium Files'', and alluded to in the Lemniscate YouTube series.'' They are a set of murders committed by an unknown individual named the New Cyclops Killer, sometimes also referred to as the Bloody Polar Bear. The one significant trait in the killer's M.O. is that they gouge out the left eyes of their victims from their skulls, and leave the bodies out for display at different locations. This case bears many striking similarities to a previous case from 6 years prior, known as the 2013 Cyclops Serial Killings. The Advanced Brain Investigation Squad are the lead investigators in this case. The case ran from November 1st to November 5th, 2019, with around one incident occurring per day (varies depending on route). The case was officially concluded in the Mizuki Route and left ongoing in the Ota Route and Annihilation Route. People Involved Killer * New Cyclops Killer (Saito Sejima) Targets/Victims * Shoko Nadami * Renju Okiura * Iris Sagan * So Sejima * Others: ** Ota Matsushita (collateral target) ** Hitomi Sagan (extra target) Investigators * Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department ** Crime Scene Investigation team *** Lead Police Officer (lead response officer) *** Detective Akasaka (lead detective) *** Araya Kagami (forensic investigator) ** Advanced Brain Investigation Squad *** Boss (squad leader) *** Kaname Date (lead investigator) *** AI-Ball (assistant investigator) *** Pewter (engineer and support) Persons of Interest * Suspects: ** Mizuki Okiura (suspect, murder of Shoko Nadami) ** Renju Okiura (suspect, murder of Shoko Nadami) ** Iris Sagan (suspect, murder of Shoko Nadami and Renju Okiura) ** Ota Matsushita (suspect) *** (Murder of Shoko Nadami, Renju Okiura, and Iris Sagan) *** (Accomplice to Iris Sagan) ** Mayumi Matsushita (suspect, murder of Iris Sagan) ** Hitomi Sagan (character witness) ** So Sejima (suspect, murder of Shoko Nadami, Renju Okiura, and Iris Sagan, convicted) ** Boss (suspect, all murders) ** Kumakura Family (suspects, murder of Shoko Nadami and Renju Okiura) * Other: ** Mizuki Okiura (eyewitness) ** Iris Sagan (survivor) ** Ota Matsushita (eyewitness and survivor) ** Mayumi Matsushita (eyewitness) ** Hitomi Sagan (character witness) ** Mama (informant) ** Prisoner No.89 (character witness) Official Case Results In the Ota Route, the case remains unsolved as the culprit is never apprehended (as far as the Route has shown) with a lack of suspects. Previous suspects throughout the case include Mizuki Okiura and Renju Okiura for the murder of Shoko Nadami, Iris Sagan for the murder of Renju Okiura, and Ota and Mayumi Matsushita for the attempted murder of Iris Sagan. Renju and Iris were removed as suspects due to Renju's death and Iris's incident, Mizuki was removed for outside testimony and contradictory evidence, Ota was removed due to newfound evidence and exploration through his Somnium, and Mayumi was removed due to a consistent alibi. While the case remains unsolved as far as the story could tell, it's possible that Iris Sagan, the only surviving target, was reinstated as a suspect, due to newfound evidence, but any further developments in the case are currently unconfirmed. In the Mizuki Route, the culprit is determined to be So Sejima, charged posthumously for the first degree murders of Shoko Nadami and Renju Okiura, attempted first degree murder of Iris Sagan, and attempted second degree murder Ota Matsushita. He was most likely also charged with child kidnapping over the restraint of Mizuki Okiura, along with other crimes associated with the use of firearms and armed security. So Sejima was killed during a firefight with Tokyo MPD Special Agent Kaname Date at his home during the latter's attempt to detain Sejima as a suspect (the lack of an arrest warrant or legal capacity for arrest is seemingly glossed over in the official A.B.I.S. report by Shizue Kuranushi). In the Annihilation Route, the case's development remains unclear, as the story concluded before any official charges could be made. Special Agent Kaname Date was officially charged as the New Cyclops Killer by ABIS captain Shizue Kuranushi, but escaped before being apprehended. It's likely that Kaname Date was ultimately officially arrested as the New Cyclops Killer for the murders of Shoko Nadami, Renju Okiura, Iris Sagan, Ota Matsushita, So Sejima, and Hitomi Sagan, and potentially for the assault on Shizue Kuranushi and the Special Assault Team at the Sagan Residence. History The Previous Case The original Cyclops Serial Killings occurred sometime during the year 2013, in which four young women were murdered and later found in Akikawa Valley. The culprit of this case had removed the right eye of each of their victims, and they sent a note to the media that said "I am Cyclops". The culprit of this case was never apprehended, and the original Cyclops Killings are considered a cold case. It is unclear whether the culprit of the original Killings is the same as the culprit of these new Killings. The First Murder TBA Trivia * The term '''Cyclops Serial Killings' was one of the keywords featured on the official website (prior to the redesign) for AI: The Somnium Files. This was in allusion to either the original serial killings or the new serial killings. ** In the announcement trailer for the game, the term "Serial Killer Cyclops"' '''is associated with the same Japanese phrase used for '''Cyclops Serial Killings', サイクロプス連続殺人. This may mean that one of these two versions is a mistranslation of the term. However, considering "Serial Killings" has been officially used in media for this series, that means "Serial Killer" is the one mistranslated, assuming the terms are not interchangeable in Japanese. References